Stormy Night
by star1kings
Summary: Even when they're home alone the Duke boys find trouble. Warning: This is slash, but the only thing you will see is kissing. In chapter one there is a hint of adult relations between the two male cousins.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This story is slash, but the only thing you will see is kissing. I cleaned up my orignal story so younger readers could enjoy the story. Bo and Luke are an established couple. I have their ages close, because of the episode Farewell Hazzard. Jesse makes the comment that Daisy was 6 years old when she came to live at the farm and the "Boys where just little tykes."  
This story takes place after the series ended.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charactors. Nor am I making money off of this, just for fun.

STORMY NIGHT

The Duke boys found themselves home alone at the farm for at least the next five hours. Jesse was in Sweetwater for at least one more day, he was helping out an old friend. Daisy was at work at the Boars Nest. Boss Hogg made her manager after the last manager was taking more money for himself than leaving for Boss. It was rare that the boys had more than two hours alone at the farm. Since it was raining out there wasn't much they could do outside. So they decided to go to the smaller barn they were fixing up for the sheep Bo was going to buy. The barn hadn't been used in years; it was mostly for storage. It would shelter the sheep perfectly in the cooler months. Luke was cleaning up the loft and Bo was working on the inside pens. When Luke was done, he went up behind Bo and wrapped his arms around his waist. He brushed back Bo's long hair and gently kissed his neck. Bo leaned back into Luke's embrace as Luke continued to kiss and nip at his neck.  
"Loft?" Bo felt Luke nod and take his hand. He led Bo to the ladder and they both climbed up to enjoy some private time. Afterwards they lay next to each other as the rain lured them into a dream state. They awoke about an hour later.  
"Hey we should get up." Luke told Bo as he was looking for his shirt. Bo found it near the ladder.  
"Here love." Bo tossed Luke his shirt with a grin on his face, as he finished getting dressed.  
"Thanks." Bo nodded than proceded to climb down the ladder. As he was near the bottom he misstepped and stumbled backwards. He ended up hitting his head on the toolbox as he landed on the ground. Luke looked on helpless from the top of the ladder. In his haist to reach Bo, Luke fell off of the ladder and landed hard on the ground on his right side. The next thing Bo was aware of was pain. He touched the side of his head and winced. He looked at his fingers, they were covered in blood. When he looked around he saw Luke crawling towards him.  
"Luke?"  
"Yeah Bo. You ok?" Bo could hear that Luke was in pain.  
"Are you?"  
"I think I broke some ribs. Are you ok?"  
"My head hurts, I'll be fine."  
"Could ya call for help? Neither one of us is up ta driving to Doc's."  
"Yeah." Bo slowly got up and told Luke, "stay here, I'll be right back." Bo unsteadily walked to the General that was parked in the barn about 50 yards away, and picked up the cb.  
"Breaker, breaker. This is Bo Duke callin' Tri-County Emergency, come back." Bo's speech was getting slurred and his head was spinning.  
"This is Tri-County. What is your emergency?"  
"Accident at the Duke farm on Old Mill Road in Hazzard." Bo could barely stand now, he was trying hard to stay conscious.  
"Sir, you don't sound so good yourself, are you injured?" Silence. "Sir?"  
"I hit my head...I don't..." Bo couldn't fight the darkness anymore and he passed out.  
"Sir? Sir are you there?" Luke was watching from the ladder when he saw Bo hit the ground.  
"Bo!" Luke made his way to Bo. "Bo? Bo? Come on now." Luke was trying not to panic as he tapped Bo's face several times, in an attempt to wake him.  
"Luke?" Bo opened his eyes and looked blankly at him.  
"Bo, don't fall asleep on me. Stay awake now."  
"I'll try."  
"Hey, remember when you got your first concussion?"  
"Yeah, we was ten. I ducked away from...you swingin' a bat..." Luke didn't like how Bo's speech was slightly slurred.  
"You stay awake now!"  
"I called for help...I." Bo trailed off, for he could no longer fight the darkness. Sirens could be heard in the distance. Luke kissed Bo's forehead and leaned back against the General and waited for help to arrive. The ambulance pulled in the driveway several minutes later.  
"Luke? Bo? Called out Harvey the EMT.  
"In the barn." yelled Luke.  
"What happened?" asked Harvey when he got into the barn.  
"Bo misstepped when he went down the ladder. He fell backwards and I think he hit his head on the tool box when he fell." Luke was breathing heavily. "I was in a hurry to get to him and fell off the ladder."  
"You might have broke some ribs." Harvey told him. Luke nodded.  
Greg was assessing Bo. "Looks like he'll need stitches, he most likely has a concussion. Let's load him up."  
Together they got Bo into the ambulance as Luke followed and sat in the back with Bo and Harvey. Satisified that Bo was safe, Luke leaned back and rested his eyes.  
At the Hospital.  
After Luke's ribs were wrapped, he went to the nurse's station to fill out the paperwork. That's when the power out. While the boys were being cared for, the storm got worse and lightning struck a transformer. Luke made it to Bo's room in time to hear a commotion.  
"Sir, you need to remain in bed." he heard a nurse say.  
"Where's Luke? I need to go home." Bo told her as he tried to get down from the bed. Luke entered the room as the Doctor was putting wrist restraints on Bo. Bo was so far out of it that he didn't even struggle.  
"That's not necessary Doctor."  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm his cousin Luke. Let me talk to him, calm him down before he has an asthma attack." Just then, Doc Applebe walked in.  
"Take off the restraints Carl. Luke will talk to him." Dr. Carl nodded than removed the restraints.  
"Bo lay back down." Luke told Bo when he sat up.  
"No, I'm going home."  
"Bo, you're in no condition to leave. You have to stay for observation." replied Dr. Carl.  
"Like hell I am." Doc Applebe than intervened.  
"Ok, Bo listen. I'll release you AMA into Luke's care, but you listen to him. If you still feel sick or dizzy after three days you come see me at my clinic. You understand?"  
"Yes sir."  
"I'll get the paperwork. Luke help him get dressed before I let my better judgement take over and make him stay."  
"Yes sir." When Doc left the room Luke said, "come on let's get ya dressed." Bo put on his shirt while Luke grabbed his pants and boots. When he was ready Bo slowly stood up with Luke's help. Than Luke pulled up his pants. When Luke was going to zip and button his pants, Bo batted his hands away.  
"Let me Luke." Bo said as he swayed alittle.  
"Ready?"  
"No." Bo replied as he sat down on the bed closing his eyes.  
"You ok?"  
"Very dizzy." When Doc came back with the AMA papers, Bo was dressed and they both were sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"I need you both to sign. I went ahead and called Daisy, she said she'll use Sweet Tilly to pick you two up. Seeing it's storming out. I want to see both of you at my clinic in one week."  
"Thanks Doc." Luke said.  
"Just take care of him."  
"Always do." Doc smiled at that as he watched them leave the room, to go wait in the lobby for Daisy.

to be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charactors. Not making money off of this, just for fun.

Home Again

"You two ok?" Daisy asked as she saw them in the lobby fifteen minutes later.  
"Yeah. Cracked some ribs. Bo has a severe concussion, he hit his head hard on the tool box. Plus he had to get several stitches. You know, his usual." Bo grinned, he knew Luke was right about that. As they were driving home, Luke told Daisy what had happened. While Luke was talking, Bo laid his head on Luke's right shoulder and fell asleep. When lightning struck it woke up Bo and he panicked; he never did like storms. He grabbed Luke's wrist, and looked around breathing heavily.  
"Bo, it's ok." Luke reassured him. "You're safe." Luke could see the confussion in Bo's eyes, and wondered just how hard he hit his head. The last concussion he had wasn't as severe, so he was fine after about a day's rest.  
"Sorry." Bo told him as he looked down at Luke's wrist. Luke nodded than held Bo's hand. When they got home Daisy helped Luke walk Bo into the house: because Bo was so dizzy.  
"Ya wanta go onto bed?" asked Daisy. Bo shook his head as he walked towards the couch. He was having a hard time breathing so Daisy went and got his inhaler.  
"Luke." She gave him the inhaler, and Luke helped Bo take it several times.  
"You ok?" Luke asked him.  
"Yeah." Bo replied as he leaned back and rested his eyes. A couple hours later and with much persuasion from Luke, Bo went to bed. Luke got himself ready for bed and laid down next to him. Bo woke up several times that night having a hard time breathing. The last time it was to go to the bathroom to get sick. He ended up napping on the floor with Luke sitting next to him. Neither one got much sleep. In the morning Daisy called Cooter and told him what happened and asked him for his help with the morning chores. They let Luke sleep; seeing that he spent most of the night watching over Bo. Luke woke up about ten, after he checked on Bo he went to find Daisy.  
"Hi suga, you ok?"  
"Yeah, Bo's still sleepin'." Daisy nodded  
"I know you two had a rough night, so Cooter came over. The chores are done. I also called Coy, he's comin' over to help for several days." When she saw that Luke was going to object she added. "Now Luke don't argue, your ribs need to heal and Bo's in no shape to help." Luke held up his hands in surrender.  
"I know, I ain't objectin' to help." Daisy nodded then went about to make Luke something to eat. Around 10:30 Jesse came home.  
"Why is it that I can't leave ya two boys home alone for more than a couple hours, without ya findin' trouble?"  
"At least we ain't in jail this time."  
"AIN'T IN JAIL THIS TIME?" Jesse yelled.  
"Jesse! Bo's still sleepin'."  
"Sleepin? Why ain't that boy in the hospital? He ain't in no condition to have a say in it." He asked Daisy.  
"And you Luke." Jesse pointed his finger at him. "You always give in to him, now what happened that you ain't told me boy?"  
Luke sighed, "he has a severe concussion, I have to check on him every hour. He had a bad night is all." When Luke didn't explain Jesse replied, "Luke?"  
"He refused to stay in the hospital, so Doc Applebe released him AMA into my care." That statement did not sit well with Jesse.  
"Now that's what I mean, you're always givin' into him. He should be in that hospital Lukas and..."  
Luke at this point stood up fast, tipping the chair over. Daisy caught it before it hit the floor.  
"Now hold on Jesse! You know the reason Bo hates the hospital. He may not remember what happened anymore, but there's still that fear. For that matter I don't even remember what the hell happened that night, but I wasn't about to leave him there. That other Doctor put wrist restraints on him so he wouldn't leave. So as far as me always givin' in to him, I always have so I reckon I ain't about to change now." Luke looked at the clock. "I best be checkin' on him." Luke turned and left for their bedroom. Daisy knew that Luke was always protective of Bo. She just never seen it to this extreme. Jesse stood there speechless, Luke hadn't back talked him in years.  
"What's gotten into that boy?" Jesse asked Daisy, as he watched Luke walk to their room.  
"He's tired, neither one of them got descent sleep last night. They spent most of the night in the bathroom cause Bo's asthma medicine caused him to get sick."  
"His asthma actin' up again?" Daisy nodded, than told him about Coy coming over later in the day to help for a week or more; until Bo was feeling better.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Chapter three:

When Luke got into the bedroom he sat down next to Bo on the bed. He gently touched his shoulder, "hey Bo...Bo?" Bo turned to lay on his back and slowly opened his eyes.  
"What?"  
"How ya feelin'?"  
"Not good." Bo closed his eyes.  
"Darlin', Doc wanted me to wake you every two hours and have you stay awake for ten minutes or more. Can you do that for me?" Bo opened his eyes and nodded. They talked about how many sheep they bought and if Daisy should name them. They talked for about fifteen minutes. Satisified that Bo's speech wasn't slurred anymore, Luke asked, "you want me to lay next to you?"  
"If ya don't mind."  
"Scoot over." Bo smiled as Luke took off his pants and crawled into bed next to him. He put his arm around Bo's waist and soon they were sound asleep. They were both so tired they never heard Jesse open the door two hours later. Jesse quietly closed the door, he was shaking his head as he walked into the living room.  
"What's wrong, Uncle Jesse?"  
"Luke's sleeping next to Bo. Ya think they'd outgrow that sort of thing." Daisy just shrugged, she knew that they were close.  
"It was a long drive, I'm gonna rest for a bit. Seein' it's rainin' out, not much I can do outside." After Jesse went to lay down, Daisy decided to check on the boys. She saw them both laying on their right sides facing away from each other, but Luke had his arm over Bo holding him close. She thought to herself that they make a cute couple, but she shook that thought away. 'Nah, they love girls too much,' she thought.  
She went back to the kitchen to finish her coffee. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She hadn't seen them on a date with a local girl in years. They always went to Capital City on their dates. She was jerked out of her thoughts by a crash of lightning...It was lightly raining out when Luke laid down with Bo at 11 am, now two and a half hours later it was a full blown storm. Bo was jerked awake by lightning striking close to the farm.  
"Bo, it's ok." Luke reassured him as Bo sat up, breathing heavily. Bo slowly reached over and grabbed his inhaler.  
"Bo, you ok?" He asked after Bo leaned back against the headboard.  
"Yeah." He whispered back. "I don't understand why my head hurts so bad."  
"What? Bo, what do you remember about yesturday?" Bo thought for a minute.  
"Working in the barn, amongst other things." Luke smiled..."I fell off the ladder?" Luke nodded, "I remember radioing for help, not much after."  
"Do you remember being in the hospital?"  
"A little, I remember the ride home, you two helped me into the house."  
"Well as long as you remember some of it, I ain't about to worry. You hit your head hard when you fell." Bo looked out the window.  
"Some storm, huh?"  
"Are you dizzy sitting up?"  
"I'm fine," Bo sighed, "help me to the bathroom?"  
"Come on." When they got back to their room, Daisy came in to tell them about the fire at the Johnson's farm. Luke was going to help but Daisy stopped him.  
"Now listen Luke, you can't lift anything anything heavy. Besides all he wants to do is contain the fire so it doesn't spread. He figures the the barn's a loss anyway." Luke sighed as he sat down.  
"Besides you have to watch over Bo..."  
"Don't need no babysitter Daisy." Bo interupted.  
"That's not what I meant Bo, and you know it." Bo looked up at her, she was surprised when she saw the sad look in his eyes.  
"Honey, the Doctor don't want you left alone is all." She gave him a kiss on the check. "I got to get going, you two get some more rest. There's some lunch in the fridge for you when you're ready."  
"Thanks Daisy." Luke replied. After she left Luke looked to Bo and asked, "you hungry?"  
"A little." Luke helped Bo to the table and prepared lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters. This chapter is not slash, but it has some hints of adult themes. (I kept the language clean.)

Chapter four.

It was almost 2 pm .

When Luke set the bowls on the table, Bo had his head in his hands.  
"Darlin', you want something for your headache?"  
"Yeah, thanks." Bo replied without moving. When Luke got back with the pills, he saw that Bo had fallen asleep at the table. Luke shook his shoulder. "Bo?" Bo opened his eyes, looked at Luke than closed them. "Bo?"  
"What?"  
"Come on, I'll help ya to bed."  
"Really dizzy Luke." Bo didn't move when Luke placed his hand on his forearm. "Bo?" Luke looked at him with concern. He never seen Bo act this way before. He had several concessions before, although they were never this severe before.  
"Give me a minute, ok?" Luke sat on the chair next to Bo and waited. Several minutes went by than Bo opened his eyes. "Ok, I'm ready." He slowly stood up and waited for the room to stop spinning. With Luke's help, Bo only made it as far as the couch.  
"Hold on," Bo replied as he sat down, "I'll sleep here." He laid down and closed his eyes. Before Luke could even object, he was sound asleep. Luke went to the bedroom and grabbed Bo's pillow, so Bo wouldn't have a sore neck when he woke. Several minutes later Luke heard a car pull up. He went to the window and saw a familiar yellow Mustang in the yard. Coy got out of the car and ran into the house. Luke opened the door for him and told Coy, "glad you could make it. Bo's asleep on the couch." Coy nodded.  
"You can put your bag in our bedroom."  
"Thanks." When Coy was putting his bag in the bedroom, Luke was looking out the kitchen window at the rain. When he heard Bo stir in the living room, he went to check on him. That's when the power went out.  
"Hey Luke, where's the lantern?" Coy asked as he came out of the bedroom.  
"Matches and lantern are on the porch." Luke made it to Bo and gently shook his shoulder. "Hey Bo." Bo opened his eyes looked at Luke, than turned to his side and went back to sleep.  
"Just leave him." Replied Coy as he came back with the lantern. "If he's anything like me, it'e best you let him sleep."  
"Suppose you're right." Luke stood up and went to sit at the kitchen table. Coy joined him there with a deck of cards. They talked about what they were up to since the last time they seen each other. Coy told him that Vance and his wife were expecting their first child. Coy was still helping their Uncle Albert on his farm, and Vance and his wife lived there while Coy lived up the road. He had bought 200 acres to farm himself. He had several beef cows, goats, and chickens. He also had a small vegetable garden. He rarely had to go to the store. Luke told him that Jesse put Bo's and his name on the deed to the farm. They used the reward money they got from capturing the men who kidnapped Boss Hogg to pay off the farm and all their debt. They also used the money to pay off Cooter's garage and Rhuebottom's store. They figured since Mr. Rhuebottom helped so many people out by giving them credit when hard times hit them, they would help him out. Luke than preceded to tell him all the plans that they had for the farm. The more they talked, the more Coy realized that there may be more to Bo and Luke's relationship than being cousins.  
"Mind if I ask a personal question?"  
"Nope."  
"How long have you and Bo been together in a relationship?" Luke looked at him surprised, he hadn't expected that.  
"What are you talking about Coy?"  
"If you two weren't involved, ya would of punched me instead of asking me a question." Luke sighed and pushed his hair out of his eyes.  
"It started when we was 13, it was on and off until I went to Vietnam. It got serious two weeks after I got home. We dated girls to keep our secret, we rarely date now. Besides we got so much work to do on the farm we don't go to the Boar's Nest everyday." Coy was smiling as Luke was telling his story.  
"And I can't make a relationship last a year."  
"This doesn't bother you?"  
"Not in the least. Does anyone else know?"  
"Only Cooter, you best keep it that way." Luke warned him.  
"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Coy wasn't sure if he should ask the next question. "Uh Luke, have either one of you been with other men?"  
"We're not like that, Coy. I mean, I'm not attracted to other men, it's just Bo. The same with Bo, it's just me, ya know?" Coy nodded. Just then the cb came to life.  
"Bo peep to Lost sheep, come back."  
"This is Lost sheep." Luke answered.  
"Roads are blocked by fallen trees, we're staying the night."  
"Alright. Coy's here, he made it before the storm hit. We'll see ya tomorrow."  
"10-4, I'm gone." Coy and Luke continued to play cards. Around 6 pm Luke took out the fixings for sandwiches. He was debating on waking Bo, but Bo rolled over and ended up on the floor with a thud.  
"Ow." Bo groaned as he fell off the couch. Luke made his way over to Bo who was now kneeling next to the couch.  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah." Bo looked around, "why you sitting in the dark?"  
"Power's out." Bo nodded. "Coy's here, made it before the storm hit."  
"Could you help me to the bathroom.?" Luke nodded and carefully helped Bo to his feet.  
"You got him Luke?" Coy asked as Bo swayed alittle on his feet.  
"Yeah, we're good." Luke helped Bo to the bathroom, than to the kitchen for a small snack. Bo was hungry, but he only ate some crackers because he was still nauseous. The rain was still coming down hard at this point. After Bo ate alittle, Luke helped him to bed. Several hours later, Coy went to sleep in Daisy's room while Luke went to sleep in his own. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters. Mild language.

Chapter five. After the storm

4am the following day

Bo was startled awake by the sound of Charlie, their hunting dog, barking. "Shit...Luke?" Bo was having a hard time breathing.  
"Yeah, I hear him." Luke replied as he put on his pants, then boots as Bo took his inhaler, and grabbed his own pants. "Bo, you ok?" Bo nodded as Luke helped him put his boots on. Luke helped Bo stand so he could pull up his pants. "Wake Coy." Just as he said that to Luke, Coy opened the door.  
"Good, you're awake."  
"Tornado touched down in Sweetwater, it's headed our way."  
"Get Bo to the storm cellar, I'll turn off the water pump."  
"It's done, let's go." They all made it safely to the storm cellar. Coy barely had time to bolt the door, when they heard a sound like a freight train overhead. Luke sat next to Bo on an old army cot, while Coy lit a lantern and sat in a chair next to the cot. "Bo, you ok?" Luke asked him as they waited out the storm.  
"Not really."  
"Why don't you lay down, I'll sit on the floor." Bo didn't reply he just laid down, while Luke lifted his legs onto the cot. Coy found a blanket and handed it to Luke. Luke nodded his thanks as he covered Bo up. Than he sat down next to the cot on the floor, as the storm raged on. When they heard the wind and rain die down, they waited for several minutes then Coy and Luke slowly opened the door. It took both boys to open the door. They found a flashlight in the storm shelter and used it to survey the damage. The house they had occupied only twenty minutes earier was almost completely collasped, animals were running everywhere. The barn's roof was half off, debre was everywhere. Jesse's beloveth outhouse was also gone. The boys started to gather the animals, while they let Bo rest. The sun was slowly finding it's way up when Rosco was going from farm to farm checking on the families, to see if anyone was in need of help. The closer he got to the Duke farm he found that the roads were becoming more impassable. Rosco found himself saying a small prayer for the Duke boys. He had stopped at the Johnson's farm earier, so he knew the boys were home and that Bo was hurt. He made it a mile away from the farm before he could no longer drive, so he was going to walk the rest of the way there. Hoping that the were alright. That's when Cooter drove up with his tow truck. "Hey Rosco! What brings you up here?"  
"Checkin' on the farms to see if anyone needs help. Can you help clear the way?"  
"That's what I'm here for." They worked for almost an hour clearing the road. Than they made their way to the farm.  
"Damn, Luke." Coy replied. Luke couldn't believe it, if it hadn't been for Charlie, they would never had the chance to get out of the house before the tornado hit.  
"Best leave Bo sleep. He's in no shape to see this right know." Coy nodded his agreement. Several minutes later they heard Rosco yellin, "Luke! Bo! Coy!"  
"Over here Rosco." Luke yelled. Rosco walked towards them, when he didn't see Bo he asked.  
"Where's Bo?"  
"He's resting in the storm cellar."  
"Is he ok, Luke?" When Luke didn't answer right away, he repeated. "Luke, is Bo hurt?"  
"No, not from the storm. He's got a concussion."  
"We should get him to Doc's to rest." Rosco suggested.  
Luke shook his head, "he'll never agree to it." Luke sighed, and rubbed his hand through hair.  
"He can't stay here Luke..." "Take him to my farm." Cooter interupted Rosco.  
"I'll go get him." Luke replied as he made his way to the cellar. Luke gently shook Bo's shoulder. "Bo? Bo?" He slowly opened his eyes, but said nothing, only looked at Luke.  
"I'm gonna take you to Cooter's. The house is a mess, ya need to rest." Luke was surprised Bo didn't argue with him, he only said, "ok." He slowly sat up, and Luke helped him to his feet. He waited until Bo was steady. Luke asked Bo, "you ok?" Bo looked at Luke then replied, "I'll be fine Luke, stop worryin'."  
"I can't Bo." Bo just grinned at that. When they got outside Bo looked around, he didn't say a word at the loss of the only house he and Luke ever knew. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: still don't own the chactors.  
Warning: mild language, hint of a relationship between the two male cousins

Chapter six. The final chapter.

At the beginning of the story the time is about 6am

He looked at the barn, let go of Luke's waist and walked towards it. "Bo?" "Got to find him." Luke was confused at that statement.  
"Bo?"  
"Charlie! Charlie, come here boy!" Bo yelled as he walked, Luke followed Bo into the barn. Bo walked to the spot where Charlie always slept. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. "Aw, Charlie..." He said broken hearted; a portion of the roof collasped on top of the dog. He took the pieces off the dog and sat down next to him. He was trying not to cry, but the tears came anyway.  
"I'm sorry darlin'." Luke said as he noticed the dog a few feet away.  
"Well Luke, what the hell are we gonna do?" Bo pushed his hair back, and sat there with his head in his hands. He was trying to control his emotions. It hurt Luke to see his lover like this. He held Bo close and kissed the top of his head. "Listen, I'll take you on to Cooter's, then I'll bury Charlie. Alright?" Bo didn't respond, which made Luke worry. "Bo?" Luke nudged Bo alittle. "Bo?"  
"Huh?"  
"You fell asleep. On second thought I should take you to Doc's."  
"Damn it Luke, I'm fine." Luke was surprised at that. It wasn't like Bo to swear like that. Bo slowly got to his feet, when he was standing Luke was at his side. Bo turned to Luke and replied, "You try to take me to Doc's, I'll jump out of the damn truck."  
"Bo, listen to me. I won't take you to Doc's alright? You need to listen to me." Luke cupped Bo's face to make him look at him. "I'm worried about you is all, you're not acting like yourself. If I take to you to Cooter's I won't be able to get anything done here. Ya need someone to look after you is all." Before Bo could respond Luke added, "I don't mean ya need a babysitter, Bo." Luke sighed, he wasn't sure what he should say anymore. Before anything more could be said, Bo's eyes rolled back and he passed out. Luke barely caught him before he hit the ground. "Bo?...Bo?" Luke tapped his face several times in an attempt to wake him. "Damn it...Coy! Coy! Come here. I need your help." Coy came running into the barn and saw Bo on the ground and Luke kneeling over him.  
"What happened?" Coy asked the question while making his way to Luke.  
"He passed out. I need ya to help me get him in the truck, I'm gonna take him to Doc's. He's going if he likes it or not, I ain't givin' him a choice." Coy nodded. Together they got Bo to Cooter's truck. "I'll radio ahead, let Doc's know you're on your way." Replied Rosco to Luke.  
"Thanks." Luke told Rosco as he patted his shoulder. Cooter went with Luke to Doc's.  
"I'm worried about him. I've never seen Bo act this way after getting hurt." Luke remarked to Cooter as they were on their way to Doc Applebe's clinic. Doc met them at the door and they took him to the back room. Once they got Bo situated Luke asked Doc, "why was he acting so out of it?"  
"Sometimes that's what happens when you get a severe concussion. You can get very confussed, and lash out at the very people who are trying to help you. I reviewed the CAT scan, there was no sign of a skull fracture, or any type of bleeding in his brain. Just give him a few more days and he'll be back to his old self."  
"I can't leave him alone, when he wakes up and finds out where he is. I don't know, he might do something that he may not normally do."  
"Stay here with him. If things get out of hand I can't sedate him, not in his condition. The only thing I can do is to restrain him, and that would only agitate him more." Doc thought for a moment. "I can give him an IV, and put a mild seditive in it. It won't knock him out, just make him sleep more. We'll keep a close eye on him." Doc just noticed something about how Luke was coping with this. "Luke is everything alright?"  
"No. The storm, it took most of the house and half the roof of the barn. We're gonna stay at Cooter's for awhile." Luke sat on the chair next to Bo, who was resting on the bed. Doc never saw Luke look so defeated before. "I'm sorry Luke." Doc put his hand on Luke's shoulder. "I couldn't help notice that you look like you're in pain. Did you hurt your ribs?"  
"I caught Bo when he passed out in the barn." At this point Luke was having a hard time breathing. "Luke let's get a few pictures of your ribs." Luke nodded, then Doc took his arm and gently helped him stand. Doc was looking at the x-rays several minutes later. "Looks like you broke the two ribs that were only slightly cracked before. I can re-taped your ribs. Don't look like you'd need to go to the hospital, but you will stay here for a day or two."  
"Don't really have nowhere to go anyway." Doc was taken back by that statement, usually Luke was more optimistic about life.  
"Luke, are you gonna be alright?" Luke just shrugged.  
"Just tired I reckon." Doc nodded, even though he knew that being tired wasn't the reason. Doc stayed with the boys until Luke finally fell asleep. Several hours later Bo woke up and looked around the room. He saw someone laying in the bed next to him. "Luke?...Luke?"  
"Yeah, Bo." Luke got out of bed and made his way to Bo.  
"You ok?"  
"Where are we?" Bo asked, ignoring Luke's question.  
"Doc's." Bo nodded his head then just closed his eyes and went back to sleep. The next time Bo woke up it was about 9am. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, just staring at the floor. "Where do ya think you're goin?" Luke asked him from the bed next to his. Bo slowly lifted his head, "ain't going nowhere." Bo just sat there, returning his gaze to the floor. "Bo?" Bo didn't move, so Luke approached him, and touched his shoulder. "Luke, can you help me to the bathroom?" "Come on." Luke gently took him by the arm and helped him to the bathroom. On the way back to bed Bo asked Luke, "how did I get here?"  
"Ya passed out in the barn." Bo looked at him confused, "how did I get in the barn?" Luke was breathing alittle heavy now. "Luke are you ok?" He asked as he sat on the bed, while Luke sat next to him.  
"When you passed out, I caught ya and ended up breaking several ribs that were originally cracked." Bo looked away from Luke, "Bo, this ain't your fault." Luke sighed, and gently took Bo's chin and turned it so he could see his face. "Bo, please look at me." Bo looked up at Luke, so he was looking him in the eyes. "I'm sorry." Bo told him. Luke caressed his face and said, "come on let's get some more rest."  
While they were at Doc's, work was being done at the farm. The insurance company was contacted by Jesse when he was told by Coy that the house was gone. The adjuster came out right away. When friends and neighbors heard what happened to their farm, and that the boys were at Doc Applebe's, they came out to help. Several men already replaced the roof on the barn, and the animals were put away. The next day the boys were sent home, and were surprised by all the work that was already done.  
Months later; the house was rebuilt alittle bigger now. They added a second story and the bedrooms were upstairs now, all except Jesse's. The boys decide to get full size beds instead of twins. They said they wanted to be more comfortable, no one needed to know that almost every night for ten years they shared a bed. The farm was doing great now, Bo seemed to have a knack for breeding horses. They were also selling the wool from the sheep they aquired months ago. Enos left for L.A. again so Cletus became the deputy again. Boss Hogg passed away shortly after Enos left. Rosco was the new County Comissioner now, and Daisy was the owner of the Boar's Nest. They were still working on fund raising for a new hospital in Hazzard. They raised a lot of money, but it was taking a long time. Things were going good for everyone in Hazzard now, the loans were now fair, and the sheriff's department was honest. Daisy missed Enos a lot, and everyone suspected that Enos missed her as well. A year later, Hazzard had their annual Ho-down and Toby Keith was there to celebrate. A deal was made to get more funds for the hospital so the Duke boys, Daisy, Rosco, Cletus and Cooter went to L.A. to get the tapes from the Ho-down shows made into a record. They set out for yet another adventure.

Author's note: The ending to my story doesn't really follow the movies. In my story Bo, Luke, and Daisy never left the farm. Only Enos left Hazzard but it is only for one year. I still have Boss Hogg passing away, but Jesse is still alive when they go to L.A. When I get my next story written it will be about what happens on the way home from L.A. (Movie: Hazzard in Hollywood) and when they get home.


End file.
